Leap Of Faith
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Beat has a final test for YoYo before he can join the GG's. He has to take a leap of faith in the skyscraper district. Can he do it? Oneshot, rated k plus for language.


"I'm not sure I can do this, Beat." - The youngster faced the older boy with the green sunglasses and the red hair. Yoyo's trademark smirk was shaken, in fact his whole figure was shaking, like loose leaves.

Beat pondered. It was like the wind that was deafening them both, causing them to have to have to scream, was causing YoYo, the younger member of the GG's to rethink his decision. Beat didn't blame him. they were at least a couple hundred meters in the air and if they fell the fall would be deadly.

But he had seen just how good of a inline skater YoYo was. He wasn't going to just fail the jump and plop straight to his doom. No, YoYo was a pretty amazing inline skater. Not too mention he had gotten ahold of some of those new "NETRIUM" powered inline skates. Which were magnetically driven, so they hooked on to anything metallic.

And the skyscraper district. - Where they both were. - Was just made of metal and glass. No. - As Beat explained all the previously explained exposition to the youngster with the silver tongue. (that being YoYo who had a language no 15 year old should have), he hoped that he wouldn't give up. Because the GG's needed members. And YoYo was capable, if naive.

They had Corn, and Mew, and Gum, and Tab and some others, but they were still one of the fewer populated Rudie (the word used by the police to describe punks like him and his peeps) gangs.

He had completed YoYo's challenge quite easily actually, but now it had been his time to challenge the kid. And sure this might be quite the exaggeration. The skyscraper district was a dangerous area. It was where a lot of businessmen went to work and so Rudies were just not tolerated. the police and captain Onishima trying to capture them, and, particularly him. Not to mention the heights. Even if he didn't feel vertigo, he felt a small sense of queasiness over it all.

But he had decided that this was what he was going to have YoYo do and when Beat decided on a thing for one of his members of his gang to do, well...it had better be done. he was the leader for a reason, a good leader at that, right?

He just had to convince the shaken kid, he was quite green. He understood the feeling. He could see why when he looked down, but if they just didn't think about it...he shook.

"C'mon. It'll be fun! You just need to gain speed, do a couple laps and then jump from one to another!"

Beat's critical eye absorbed the distance, it was no more than a couple of meters, 6 or 7. and it was a small drop too! It was perfectly possible

"Think, if this were in the Garage, or no more than a couple meters from the ground you'd jump without a second thought."

YoYo looked at beat with an insultive eye, he had perfect notion of that. He might not be schooled, being a street kid, but he wasn't stupid. It was just...The distance, and the height and the...it made him sick to his stomach.

"Can't we do something else? This is bull!"

Beat came close to YoYo, his skates drifting into the new material of the modern skyscraper, which towered over the rest of the Tokyo-to, the city unknown to the rest of Asia.

"Sure we can. But you're the one who wanted to join. I mean! " - Beat pushed his hands upwards in a gesture of frustration. - "How can you tag, if you can't even jump?"

YoYo bit his lip in frustration before staring at the older teen. His dark red tinted sunglasses obscured the anger in his look, but the venom in his words was clear.

"Jesus Beat, I don't know, we could try not making a fu...a freaking leap of faith, possibly to our deaths! This isn't assassin's creed." - He said, picking up an example from the games he eyed from the stores he passed in his skates everyday. - "I could seriously get maimed or hurt!"

Beat stepped back at the anger in the other boy's voice. But YoYo wasn't done.

"Want me to do it? Heck I'll do it!" - He picked up speed, gently drifting up in the corners and gaining up speed and speed in the square corners. Beat hadn't planned this, but YoYo was like this, whenever he got angered out, his angered overtook his fears and frustrations.

Then he jumped.

He was on fire, for brief instances he was on the air, his mouth contorted on an "O" shape as he soared above the air, almost a thousand feet into the air, he pressed his knees to his chest, ready to land. Beat feared he didn't have enough momentum to land.

But all those fears here for nothing as YoYo landed. His Netrium inline skates automatically activated and clinged to a metal surface nearby, letting him land nearly vertically and slide down, his hoodie, that covered his face, fell backwards, and, like an assassin from a game series he had been compared to earlier, he fell to the ground. He was on the other side, alive and well, and he had never felt so freaking amazed at doing something like that. He had been free, from the push of gravity, free from that pull and it had felt amazing.

He glanced at the taller building, where Beat stared at, from his vantage point. He had seen it all, and he was ready to join him. The wind was still roaring from above and below and all around him, but at the moment he had flown he had not listened to it, so enthralled he had been in his freedom.

"Dude!" - He screamed. So loud that he feared the people working below him might listen and send the cops at him. - "This is freaking amazing, you gotta try it!"

Beat stepped back from the ledge, and knowing what was about to happen YoYo stepped aside. Indeed Beat jumped. Unlike YoYo who had (obviously in his opinion) been so graceful in the air, Beat looked like a headless chicken, plucking his arms, trying to gain air. He made it in the end though. with about 3 meters to spare.

"What did I tell you?" - Beat Grinned friendly at YoYo who still had his heart racing. He punched him in the shoulder, mischievously.

"I'm still mad ya know." - "But I agree. That was worth it"

"Told ya."

Beat handed YoYo a can of tagging spray.

"What do I spray?"

"I don't know man! Whatever you want!"

YoYo thought about it. All his fellow members of GG (for now he was a part of GG, now that he had completed the final test!) had distinct tagging styles, he was an artist too, but he wasn't all that great at tagging. he had done it once or twice, but he was by no means a pro, but that was ok, he could improve.

He put the spray can to the wall and started the process...

 **This is one of my favorite games from my childhood, and I've been reading a lot of fanfiction from the fandom. I decided to indulge myself and write some for it too. so, reviews? Thank you.**


End file.
